Finding you and me
by Aria Veritro
Summary: Keitaro finds himself in a dream with Tsuruko one day. After that, they find themselves in each other's nightly visions even more. While Keitaro improved himself with her help, she can't stop feeling that there is something more to their friendship.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina**

**Special great thanks to Shigur3 for beta-reading this fic. **

Keitaro was laid on the ground. Soft hands were caressing his face; they nudged him gently to open his eyes. Keitaro refused to open his eyes, if the person turned out to be Kitsune he would probably get blackmailed. If it was either Naru or Motoko, he'd never survive.

Yet something in the back of his mind urged him to do so but he ignored it. He could smell the scent of lilies and rain from his unknown partner. None of his tenants smelled like that. Come to think it, none of the tenants would touch him like that. He stretched his arms and one of his hands landed between two soft and round pillow-like things. He automatically knew what they were.

His eyes instantly opened and he quickly retracted his hand. As he sat up, he recognized the person. "Tsuruko-san?" He quickly backed away from her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Manager-san, it's alright. That was an accident," The sword-mistress blushed as she tried to assure him. She actually didn't mind the accidental touch. It had been awhile since her husband had touched her like that. She cleared her throat to get his attention. "Manager-san, don't worry about it." She smiled.

'She looks so beautiful when she smiles,' Keitaro could feel his muscles relax involuntary as he saw her calming smile. "Okay, Tsuruko-san. But please call me Keitaro. You don't have to call me Manager-san."

"Alright I won't, Keitaro-san." 'Strange.' She thought. 'It kind of feels natural to her when she says his name. "Keitaro-san, you can sit next to me. I'm not going to bite," She patted the spot next to her. "I don't have a sword with me." She raised her hands to show him there were no weapons in her possession. Now she had mentioned her sword, it didn't feel strange for her not having the favored blade with her. Usually, she felt naked without it. This time, she felt oddly fine minus her sword. "Well?"

He looked hesitant but then he remembered that she wasn't Motoko. Only a few moments ago, she had forgiven him for the misplaced hand on her chest, not punished him by sending him flying. He just sat next to her and smiled back at her. Then it dawned on him. "Tsuruko-san, where are we?"

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer for that," She sighed. "The last thing that I recall was that I was taking a bath after training. When I got to my room, my husband was sleeping in our bed already. So I decided to call it a night. But when I opened my eyes, I find you resting in this unknown place. How about you, Keitaro-san?"

He thought for moment, "I remember that I was heading toward to my room from a study session with Naru and Mutsumi in her room. Then as soon as I got to my room, I just unrolled my bedding and collapsed on it. You know the rest."

Tsuruko smirked as a thought entered into her mind. "We're in each other's dreams."

Keitaro looked shocked, "Is that even possible?"

"Why not? I have fought and slain demons. You have managed to survive my sister's attacks," Her voice trailed off. She realized that her sister had barely changed after she visited the dorm and put them into that fierce battle. 'I wonder.'

His mind couldn't believe that someone like Tsuruko was in his dream. "I guess that makes sense." 'How did this really happen and why?'

"Keitaro-san?"

"Yes?"

"I would like to apologize for my sister's behavior towards you. It was unnecessary for her to punish you without any judgment or inquire about your side of the story," She bowed toward the man.

"What? Don't worry about it, Tsuruko-san. It's in the past. No one really got hurt," Keitaro nervously chuckled.

"Except you, Keitaro-san," She sat up to clasped her hand in his. "Our family is supposed to protect innocent people from demons with the sword skills that were taught by our ancestors. How can she do that when she's only being fair to the females?"

"I see your point," He blushed. 'Her hand, it's so soft and nice to touch.'

"Keitaro, why did you take a job as landlord of an all girls dormitory?" Tsuruko wondered.

"It's a long story," He sighed.

"Well, it's going to be awhile until we awake. So until that happens, you have yourself a one-woman audience," She smiled.

Keitaro told her about his childhood promise to the mysterious girl, how his parents were sick and tired of his one-track mind to Tokyo University and finally, what his grandma did to him.

Tsuruko's eyes widened, "It's not really your fault. Granny Hina had plenty of chances of telling you the changes to the inn."

"Thank you for listening, Tsuruko-san. It's rare that someone actually listens to me."

"You're a good man..." Tsuruko paused and noticed that Keitaro was flickering away. "Something's happening."

"You're fading." Keitaro said, sadly.

"I guess we're waking up. Thank you for your time, Keitaro-san. I had a lovely time," Before she completely disappeared, she gave him a hug. 'I hope we can meet up again,' she added. After that, he also did a vanishing act.

Once again, Keitaro opened his eyes. But this time, he had woken up to the sound of his alarm clock. As he looked at his surroundings, which was his room, one thing came to his mind.

'Did I really see Tsuruko-san in my dream?' He still felt her sudden embrace before she left and he could recall her scent. Right now, as much as he wanted to ponder on the subject, he had hot springs to clean and angry tenants to avoid.


End file.
